Got It Made
by phakno
Summary: /Robin&Starfire\ Previously deleted, now back. Their short, fluffy, & deliciously cute.
1. Fights & Make Ups

_I don't own Teen Titans._

Got It Made  
[**Fights & Make-Ups**]

"Star why are you so mad at me? I'm not the mayor! I can't help it that I'm late!" Robin yelled. Loudly. His words echoing throughout the halls and in every little corner or crevice in the Tower, something not ignorable. He was in the kitchen, fighting obviously. And next to him was the very person he was battling with.

Starfire.

"Yes but Robin, if you know that you are going to be late then you call me to tell me! You can not just keep showing up whenever you _have _to!" Starfire fought back with an equal amount of rage, getting more and more angry at each passing second.

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned her.

Starfire turned away from him, closing her eyes and giving him a chilling cold shoulder. But she still spoke to him, loud and clear.

"You do not remember that faithful night?" Her voice faded with each word, closing down all together, and waiting for his reply.

But being the clueless husband that he was, Robin still looked confused.

"I believe your exact words were, 'It was just a few drinks'?" She spoke up, facing him in the process.

Robin put his hand over his face, and let it slide down very, very slowly.

"I told you a million times I was sorry! And here you are accusing me of it again!" The fight had officially initiated.

"Oh will—" "How can you just—" "Will you please—" "Don't you dare tell me—" "What else am I going to say?" "Come on just—"

The rest of the titans sat on the sofa, ignoring the couple with mistaken ease. Raven was reading her book, not bothering to look up at all while Beastboy and Cyborg were playing some sort of video game, also not paying attention to Robin and Starfire.

They had gotten skilled over the past week. Robin would come home after presenting and discussing his criminal files with the mayor. Unfortunately it was a long process and Starfire would be stuck waiting for him, for hours. And when he finally got in the door he would be greeted with some sort of argument, not a kiss, not a hug, just yelling.

And as usual the rest of the team would pay no attention, doing their normal activities without even trying to stop the married couple.

"And here come the pots." Said Beastboy, never taking his eyes of his game. Seconds after his comment came the sound of slamming pots against the wall.

"And the confession." Cyborg added, also watching his game intently. Only a mere whisper could be heard behind them.

"And the smack." Raven said. A slap could be heard, hand to cheek.

It was silent after that. The titans, though, knew what came next.

"3." Beast Boy counted.

"2." Added Raven.

"1." Cyborg finished.

At that moment the three turned to look behind them, only to see Robin leaning against the counter and kissing Starfire who curled up in his arms. Their make-out session went on for several more seconds before Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy cleared their throats.

The couple broke apart and looked at them, waiting for an explanation.

"Why don't you save yourself the breath Robin and just go up to the bedroom now." Explained Raven.

"Hey how did you—" He started.

"Just go." Cyborg answered.

"Okay." Robin added, with no hesitation he picked Starfire up bridal style and headed to their room.

"Beastboy do you mind turning that up?" Raven asked, an obedient Beastboy turning up the volume on the TV following her request.

...

Oh yeah, I'm a perv.  
Fo sho.  
Join me won't you?

whitexgodess


	2. Hot Chocolate

Got It Made  
[**Hot Chocolate**]

"Starfire come inside, you'll get sick!"

"Please may I stay? I assure you I feel quite warm." Sure it was below freezing to human skin, but this was Starfire. She could endure _anything. _"Please, go without me, you do not have to wait."

"That's not the point. Come on Star, if we leave you out here Robin's going to kill us!" Beast Boy yelled. But she wouldn't budge, and to emphasize her point she stomped her foot on the ground showing that she was going _nowhere_.

"Fine, I guess you can stay out here." Cyborg said deflated. He was giving up and walking away from the roof in defeat. And after a quick double take Beast Boy followed.

When reaching the Ops. Room the guys shredded their outer wear and immediately began playing with their video games. Noises of the TV drowning out attempts at attention grasping.

"Where's Starfire?" Raven didn't even look up from her book. Too caught up in it to deal with an eye to eye conversation.

"She didn't want to come in." Beast Boy stated, not taking his eyes away from the TV screen.

The 'conversation' ended.

At that point, Robin walked in, grabbing the teapot on the stove and a packet of hot chocolate.

"Hey, has anyone seen Starfire?" His attention was on the pouring process, but the blush on his cheeks told otherwise.

Without looking at him they all replied simultaneously.

"On the roof."

"Any idea when she's coming in?"

"Dude we tried to get her inside but she wouldn't come. She said she was warm and she wanted to watch the snow falling." Beast Boy explained.

"Was she wearing a coat or anything?" Robin asked, stopping himself from pouring the mix into his mug.

"Nope." Came he reply of Cyborg and Beast Boy.

The teapot slammed against the stove, and footsteps were heard, along with the 'swosh' of the door. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg simultaneously looked up from their activities to see Robin running out of the room, a cup in hand.

Despite her efforts to hide it, Starfire was getting chilly, but she wouldn't admit it. After making a point to stay outside she had to stick with it. Even if the snowflakes were starting to bore her.

Her ears perked up to the sound of that squeaky roof door. An over postponed project.

"Oh Starfire." She couldn't mistake _that_ voice. Robin was standing half outside, half inside with a steaming cup in his hand.

"Yes Robin?"

"Why won't you come inside?" His eyes were glued to his mug, stirring it with a spoon while talking.

Starfire sighed, she knew how protective and persistent his was. Knowing already that this was going to be a long debate.

"Its too beautiful to come in. And like I told the others, I am not cold so there is no chance of me getting sick, so I do not need to come inside yet." She stated.

Robin left his spot by the door and began walking over to her, taking long strides, as if he were trying really hard to be the alluring boyfriend.

"Robin what are you doing?"

He didn't say anything, just continued walking towards her. Upon reaching the goal he circled his prey. Ending up with his chin resting at her shoulder and his mouth next to her ear.

"Do you know what I have in my hand?"

"No." She shivered as his breath tickled her neck.

At this he started to kiss her lightly on her neck, nibbling and licking at her skin while she stifled a moan and stretched her neck upward. More chills added onto her spine while he continued his assault, she was definitely getting cold now.

"Hot chocolate." He whispered.

Starfire's eyes widened and she looked down, blushing.

"Perhaps we shall go inside now, I am getting cold." She stated, giving in.

Robin smiled in total succession.

"Sure." They walked back to the door together, arm in arm, hand in hand. And as addicting as it was, Starfire could smell the warm beverage in his hand, and like so many times before she reached for some. Unfortunately Robin moved his arm further away from her.

"I don't think so." His playful tone set in.

Her facial features shifted from utterly mad, then sly. Upon reaching the door Starfire stopped Robin from going back to the Ops. Room with a hand on his chest.

"Robin, I want to thank you for bringing me back here." She hugged his neck and put her mouth next to his ear. Now it was _her _turn. "For it was getting _very_ chilly."

Robin's eyes went wide for a second, surprised that she was pulling their private character role here and now. But after she started kissing him he figured it to be just a 'thank you'. And he complied of course. His free hand wrapped around her waist as her cold hands trailed beneath his shirt and up his chest, ironically sending warmth throughout his body. She was the bold one in the situation so she was the one to nibble Robin's lower lip, and like always he opened up, their tongues dancing mercilessly.

Yet all good things must come to an end, so Starfire broke the kiss and without another word she turned to walk away.

The boy wonder looked down to his hand to find his hot chocolate missing then down the hall to see Starfire glance back at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, no you didn't!" He yelled before chasing after her.

...

Hot chocolate-doesn't that sound DELICOUS?  
I have a PROBLEM with CAPS if you couldn't TELL.  
Thank you [MASSIVELY]: **RagingSapphireStorm** & **Lord Genisis Shadow **& **contagiousCHRISTian **& **mysteree101 **& **Emily Snow12**

whitexgodess


	3. Shuga Hi

Got It Made  
[**Shuga Hi**]

"Daddy!"

She wasn't far away. Right down the hall actually.

"**Daddy**!"

Thankfully he was alone, and she had no idea what a roll of the eyes and a groan of annoyance meant.

He didn't give a defiant verbal answer. But forcing the door to move faster than required really set the point.

"Can I have this?"

Rather than intently surveying the situation, parenting 101, Robin kept his eyes and hands on the now broken door. He lightly slammed his forehead against the threshold and butchered up the courage to ask Cyborg to fix it later.

"Yeah, sure…" No time, he was too scatterbrained and knee-deep in criminal records to answer correctly. His eyes were flying to anything and everything at once, mind buzzed off the chord we call sanity, and hands all jittery like he had this urge to run or something.

So much energy, too many things to do…didn't even look at what she was holding up. Didn't let the curiosity slip as he walked back to his room next door. And didn't stop the smirk from crawling up his lips at the thought of what he'd just done.

Such a pushover.

Two hours later…Forced out of his room, shoved on the couch, and sitting there with nothing to do but watch.

Pushover indeed.

His newspaper was ripped up with his six-year-old daughter's teeth, and she threw the remote out the window a long time ago, breaking the glass with it mind you. His 'daddy-of-the-year' smirk had long since disappeared.

Eyes narrowed out the window at nothing in particular, arms crossed and shoulders higher in an obvious irritated manner. Every now and then a 'huff' would escape him and grant the world a full view of the boy wonder's annoyed side to life. A blunt sound of gurgling faintly drowning out boredom in the background, and he knew that his little girl was trying to chug down a gallon of milk in ten seconds again. She already tried it once. Failed too. The white beast of a liquid ended up on the floor and all over her clothes rather than in her stomach.

He let his mind make up a situation while the child buzzed around in the vents and roared like the little mongrel she was. What would happen when the Titans came home?

Starfire would try to ground him…she'd tried it before and she'll try again. Cyborg…he could fix his room…maybe. The shattered tech. would be fine…right? Beast Boy, you couldn't tell anything was wrong with it, the six-year-old had the hardest time stepping over the clothes with her midget height and all. And Raven…Robin thought it best he didn't 'imagine' what would happen to him when she stepped in her room.

"Rawr!" She'd broken into the vent system. It wasn't too odd that her pounding and beastly antics could be heard practically everywhere in the tower.

"Sweetie?" A pry. A simple question.

"Rawr!" And that's the kind of answer you get.

"Get **out** of there!" Time to put his foot down.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"**No**!"

And time to _carefully _lift the foot back up.

Back into solitude he sank, and very faintly he could decipher 'daddy's little girl' drawing on her bedroom walls with what marker she could get her grubby little hands on. And the quaint side of reality struck him even harder when four escalating gasps cried out behind him. No words. Just gasps.

He didn't speak a word either. Rather than going through a rather tiresome act of innocence he lifted his weak string of a body off the couch and trudged his way to the Titans. Didn't even look at them, just kept his eyes and hands shamefully pointed to the ground, shoulders now slouched and knees dragging across the ground forcefully. He wouldn't…no, he couldn't look his wife in the eye.

"Richard…"

"Help me." That gaze, that burning gaze. "Please."

A sigh and a hand grabbing his chin, he couldn't fight Tameranian strength, she knew that. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know." On queue Raven bent down and twiddled a bit of white dust between her fingers. That all-so-knowing glare in her eye and a smirk at her lips.

"Sugar."

"Sugar huh?" His overpowering wife looked back to him, tilting her head and smugly smiling.

"Help…me." It's a good thing he could kiss ass.

"Mar'i?" Her iron grip left his chin and she stood up to call for the missing culprit. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and even Raven snickering behind her. He almost smiled as he planned the trip to their rooms. _Not for long._

"You guys go on and put your items away." She waved the rest of the Titans away, finally, and settled back into 'mom-mode'.

"Mommy!" Couldn't come from the door, behind the couch, around the corner…she _had _to fly out of the vent.

When 'mommy' caught the flying Grayson that look embedded on her face and leaked a hint of: _What the hell?_

"I take it I won't be babysitting anymore?" A small sense of hope…so small not even she could catch it.

"Oh no." Dammit! "You'll be babysitting for a long time…" She handed their daughter over, the child rocked to sleep within what? Two seconds? "You just won't be allowed to know where the candy is."

"**Robin**!" The groan couldn't be escaped.

"Here." Starfire opened her arms up and took her daughter away from the wanted man. "Sounds like you have a lot of running to do."

"Thanks Hun." He stole a sloppy kiss from her lips, brushed Mar'i's hair and made a jump for the broken window to escape.

...

I usually don't like to add kids to the equation, but this was just too fun.  
Thank you [IMMENSELY]: **xImperfectxBlissx **& **contagiousCHRISTian **& **Overdrive-Red** & **devu-333 **& **xoSmiley4Lifexo **& **TeenTitansFreak9939 **& **Star of Airdrie**

whitexgodess


End file.
